


Unspeakable

by egosoffire



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/egosoffire
Summary: What had been done to Ben was unspeakable.CW: Rape, Non-con (mentioned, non graphic)





	Unspeakable

What had been done to Ben was unspeakable, really. She had found him on the floor, in a heap, the evidence of his knights’ treatment all over his half naked body. He had stared at her when she found him, conscious but looking right through the girl who was trying her best to help. 

"Ben," she whispered. She thought that just speaking to him, just saying his name might be enough to get through to him.

Ben flinched, but he did not look at her. He continued to stare right through her. So, Rey had done what she needed to do. She took action. 

Slowly, she was able to get him to his feet, lifting him up with one of his strong arms around her shoulder. She knew that The Force was guiding her hand, because otherwise she could not manage such strength. It gave her what she needed to carry Ben along.

She got him into the ship. It took a lot of effort to drag him along, but when she was done, she dropped him into a seat and he slumped down. She engaged the ship's defense system, and then she took stock of Ben. His clothing was torn, his body utterly ravaged with bruises, deep wounds, bite marks. 

"Ben, can you talk to me?"

Ben shook his head at her words. She wasn't sure if that meant he was unwilling to talk, or incapable. Still, she accepted it and brushed his hair back out of his eyes. A wound at the top of his head was seeping, leaking blood down his pale face. She grabbed a cloth from the front of the console and laid it against the wound, taking his hand and pressing it against the spot. 

"That will stop the bleeding," she said, more to herself than to the traumatized man next to her. "Is there anything that needs to be stabilized before I take off?"

Ben shook his head again.

As much as she wanted to help him, hold him, make him aware of the fact that she cared and that it was going to be okay, Rey found that she had more pressing things to attend to. The people who had done this to him were going to come back, and she needed to be in clear space before they did. 

It was simple enough to engage the ship and get into clear space. Rey could fly a ship without much thought. It was when they were in clear space and hovering that she had to think of the man next to her.

“Ben,” she said, returning to his side. “I’m going to move you over to the bench over there so that I can examine you.”

Ben shook his head. The gesture was so intense that it shook her to the core. Even though he did not speak, she felt his will on The Force.

It screamed, “Do not touch me.”

“I won’t touch you Ben, as long as you can get up on your own,” Rey said. She hardly knew how to handle the situation with dignity, but she wanted Ben to have whatever she could offer.

Ben nodded hesitantly and got up. He hobbled, half naked and bleeding, over to the table where she intended to examine him. He then laid down.

Rey examined him with her eyes, afraid of using her hands to touch him just yet. There were deep, dark bruises on his inner thighs, which she observed before covering him up with a blanket in the medical kit. He looked at her, head lolling back.

“You’ll be okay,” she whispered. “Lift your head a bit?”

Ben was obedient and lifted his head. Rey could see several bruises and what looked like bite marks on the skin.

It took a little while to treat Ben, as he refused to allow her to touch him. As she applied a bandage near his thigh, he waved his hand and sent her flying into the side of the ship.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, voice raw and terrified. He didn’t know how to deal with his own abilities or what he had done to her. He sat up straight and a wave of pain crossed his handsome face. “Rey, I’m sorry…”

“Me too,” she whispered, unsure of how she could ever help him.


End file.
